battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 08
The eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. The chosen heroes visit a Soul Spot in hopes of finding an Imagine Brave. Summary Eto senses a power so strong, she passes out. After recovering, she explains to the others that she detected a powerful Soul Spot. In other words, a place where Soul Core energy was accumulated. These points can draw in very powerful Battle Spirits cards, meaning at one this strong, it's likely there could be an Imagine Brave. When the group reaches the Soul Spot, Shunta is excited, finding it similar to a dungeon. Eto explains that people who enter will have to take tests, and may never return if they fail. Although Mei is a bit scared, he's determined to be on the level of Shunta and Yoku, and all three head in. Soon after entering, Shunta falls into a hole. At the bottom is a mouth which could eat him. As he holds on for dear life, he begs for help. Yoku tells him he and Mei are going on ahead, and that they'll find an Imagine Brave so Shunta's sacrifice isn't in vain. This infuriates Shunta enough that he charges out of the hole. In fact, that was Yoku's intent all along. Mei is very impressed. Next, the group has to cross over rocks to reach the next area. Shunta goes ahead, only to find the rocks he stands on keeps sinking. Finally, he reaches one which stays in place. Mei realizes that on the rock Shunta reached, there was core. Thus, the ones with core stay afloat. He and Yoku start going ahead, with an annoyed Shunta following. After this, a strange ball making an "Ohoho" laugh starts to chase the group. Yoku realizes the only way to escape is to jump. He grabs Shunta and Mei, and improvises with his scarf to hang on, so they don't fall to their doom. The ball isn't so lucky. In the next room, Shunta accidentally walks into a statue. The statue is of a man, and very lifelike. The group realizes the room is full of human statues. But another problem arises when X-Rares start to appear. On the wall is core, and Yoku realizes this is the enemy life they have to destroy if they want the Imagine Brave. Not wanting to turn into statues, the three put on their battle armor to go up against the X-Rares. As a three way battle goes on, the opponent continuously summons more X-Rares each time they lose a life. Mei and Yoku bring out their God-Kings to counterattack, and while they make progress, they're eventually destroyed. Finally Shunta sends out Exeseed and is able to deal the finishing blow. After the battle, a card appears. All three try to grab it, but Shunta gets to it first. The others are disappointed, but Shunta reminds them that they promised whoever didn't get the Brave wouldn't have any regrets. Though, he then realizes it's a green card, and freaks out that it was for Yoku and not him. Though the group leaves the dungeon, Shunta is still mad, and wants to go back. However, the cave seals up, and the Soul Spot moves elsewhere. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is featured. Matches Shunta, Yoku and Mei vs. Rock Statue Turn 1 (Shunta, Yoku, and Mei): -On the rock statue's field is The BeautyHero Cleopatras, The Deity Catastrophedragon at LV2, and The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. -Mei summons Blitz Raccoon at LV2. -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is placed onto it. -Shunta summons Koleon at LV2. Turn 2 (Rock Statue): -The rock statue summons The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. -The rock statue attacks with The Deity Catastrophedragon. Mei blocks with Blitz Raccoon. Blitz Raccoon is destroyed. -The rock statue attacks with The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. -The rock statue attacks with The BeautyHero Cleopatras. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. -The rock statue attacks with The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. Mei takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Shunta, Yoku, and Mei): -Mei summons Blitz Raccoon at LV2. -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV2. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is placed onto it. Yoku uses this core to bring the other Chevalier to LV2. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. The rock statue takes a life. Four lives remain. Then, it summons The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm at LV2. -Shunta summons The NinthBeast Jaguaredge at LV2. Turn 4 (Rock Statue): -The rock statue summons The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. -The rock statue attacks with The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. With its effect when attacking both of Yoku's Chevaliers are destroyed. Yoku takes a life. Two lives remain. -The rock statue attacks with The Deity Catastrophedragon. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. -The rock statue attacks with The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm. Mei blocks with Blitz Raccoon. Both spirits are destroyed. -The rock statue attacks with The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Mei takes a life. Three lives remain. -The rock statue attacks with The BeautyHero Cleopatras. Shunta blocks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. Both spirits are destroyed. -The rock statue attacks with The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Shunta, Yoku, and Mei): -Mei summons The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. -Mei attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Mei's life. The rock statue takes a life. Three lives remain. Then, it summons The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo at LV2. -Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, it gains 5000 BP. Then, with its other effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, the rock statue can block with its exhausted spirits. The rock statue takes a life. Two lives remain. -Then, it summons The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. With its effect when summoned, three core each from Shunta, Yoku, and Mei's spirits are sent to the reserve. This depletes The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, and Koleon. Because three spirits are depleted , three core from the void are placed onto it, bringing it up to LV3. -Shunta summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is sent to Shunta's life. Then, with Exeseed's effect when Sealed, it gains Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper is destroyed. Due to Run The Distance's effect, the rock statue's last two lives are taken. Winner: Shunta, Yoku, and Mei Cards Used Red The Deity Catastrophedragon Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Purple The SevenShogun Beelzebeat The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper Green The FourthKnight Chevalier The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix White Blitz Raccoon The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep Yellow The BeautyHero Cleopatras Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Ohoho Iron Ball- Cho Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Trivia *The first statue the group encounters resembles Zack from Battle Spirits Brave. Category:Episodes: Double Drive